race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EpicMcLarenFan890
lol lol for adding me onto your home page :D XO Milos XO 20:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GPTCC S1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Schifty (talk) 07:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ??? What you mean about birth date is allowed? :Full birthdays on the drivers' pages displayed after the driver's full name. Typical one below. :''(DRIVER NAME HERE) →(BIRTH DATE HERE)← is a (NATIONALITY) racing driver.'' :....like on the Wikipedia articles. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 14:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::'''EDIT: I've added it now on Ancevski's article, hope you like it. ::: I never granted you permission to add my birth date on my wiki page. I thought Schifty added it :::I do like it though :::'-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 09:40, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Transfers It's not a transfer if a driver remains with his team. (->1995 Transfers) kedy89 08:33, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :See above, is that so difficult to understand? kedy89 09:38, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The H2H thingy I think it'll look much better if you add hot-links to the drivers :) Cheers, '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 09:38, July 8, 2014 (UTC) WTF?? Hey! I think you didn't really do some things correct in the wiki in the last few days. All the drivers in F1 are still competing, not rounds 1-4, and I don't really renember I was "fined" on May 2014. '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 11:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Also, about your H2H, wins also count as podiums :) '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 11:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::You weren't "fined" in May, it's just fictional. However, don't take it seriously, I will correct them again. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 19:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm cool with it, I was just a bit confused --'''-xXx- Milos -xXx-''' 17:47, August 11, 2014 (UTC) new section F1 H2H: Actually I'm the quickest youngster :P Also you should remove S2 of GPTCC as it isn't running anymore --'''-xXx- Milos -xXx-''' 14:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :OK, maybe it's time to add it back now --'''-xXx- Milos -xXx-''' 10:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Noack's nationality Josh is Australian, not British. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:17, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Last races Only add last races for drivers that have ended their career. kedy89 20:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Rival When will I be your rival? Jimlaad43(talk) 00:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :You can be, I need to beat Joel and then have a new rival, which can either be you or Rami. '''---[ EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 12:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :When me, Joel and Rami retire from F1 I think. Rami should stay for a long time so I guess never. '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 21:06, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Name change woot! How did you do that??? I want to fix the typo I did when I signed-up. '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 10:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : I changed my username. Click "Contact Wikia" and then "Rename my account" and it will work. '''---[ EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 10:43, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Statistics Yes, happy now. Please understand this, it wasn't that big of a problem on the Prost page, as they didn't have any statistics yet. But on pages of other teams/drivers which already compete for several seasons, it only causes extra work for the next one who updates the statistics. kedy89 16:57, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Once again, do it right or don't do it at all. And why on earth did you copy the content of the template instead of just using it? kedy89 10:43, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll let you do this instead. Only you... '''---[ EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 10:55, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ...for good. H2H No GPTCC? I'm ashamed xD '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 16:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have no time to make it. I'm doing it later. '''---[ EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 18:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Still not impressed by your update levels on GPTCC :P '-xXx- Milos -xXx-' 08:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I still have no time because I've played NFS. '''EpicMcLarenFan890 Talk 07:46,2/22/2015 07:46, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Whoa' that signature! --'''-xXx- Milos -xXx-''' 20:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I hope you're not mad as I copied your signature again.. it just looks really cool. -- XxXMilosXxX My Talk 20:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC)